Little Red Riding Hood
by HaLLoWeeNDoLL
Summary: RemusSirius songfic to the song Little Red Riding Hood by Sam The Sham and The Pharaohs


Disclaimer: Remus isn't mine. Sirius isn't mine. God help them if they were. J.K. Rowling is lucky. Gah. Nothing out of the HP Verse is mine. Though how dearly I wish it was.

A/N: These /blah blah blah/ signify lyrics. The lyrics are Li'l Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham and the Pharoahs (sp?) See this is what happens when people let me watch movies more than once. My mind wanders. To bad places. Well, bad to some. Not really bad to me. I'm evil. What do I care? This is slash. I guess. Don't like it. Don't read it. All flames will be used to fuel my evil imagination. And the sender of the flame will be tortured in my mind. hehe...

Little Red Riding Hood

By Yvette Williams

Remus Lupin stood on the platform. The 19 year old werewolf cradled the microphone in his hands. It seemed to the crowd that he was caressing the microphone stand. There was a predatory gleam in his eye. That gleam was focused solely on one person-- his lover, mate, and friend; one Sirius Black. His smokey voice filled the room, caressing the occupants ears with a sound that made them swoon for the figure on the stage.

/Owoooooooo!

Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?

Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.

Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,

You sure are looking good.

You're everything a big bad wolf could want.

Listen to me./

Remus began to sway his red leather clad hips. His hands slid up and down the microphone stand. He allowed his eyes to slip closed. Remus continued to sing, and he transfered his hands to his own body. His hands slid down his chest and abdomen. When Remus' hands reached the bottom of his black fishnet shirt, he slid his hands back up. His fishnet shirt slid up his abdomen, revealing to the crowd what had been barely covered by fishnet material. The light reflected of a the chrome rings he had on his thumbs. He slid his tongue out and licked his dry lips.

/Little Red Riding Hood

I don't think little big girls should

Go walking in these spooky old woods alone.

Owoooooooo/

Remus began to undulate his hips against the microphone stand and he slowy pulled the mircrophone out of the stand. Remus released his one hand hold on the microphone stand. His eyes slid halfway open. Remus allowed lust to shine forth in his chocolate brown eyes. He focused his hungry gaze again on Sirius Black. He smirked at his lover, and thrust his hips against air. The look in his mate's eyes let him know the effect he was having. Remus felt a fire begin to slowly ignite in his veins.

/What big eyes you have,

The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.

So just to see that you don't get chased

I think I ought to walk with you for a ways./

Remus' gaze slid from Sirius' eyes to his lips. Sirius' tongue had slid out and licked his lips. Sirius raised his glass of firewhiskey to his mouth; his hand was shaking with lust. Sirius took a small sip of the liquid, and let it burn its way down his throat. Remus' belly supplied the burn he knew Sirius was feeling-- from both the combined effects of lust and the firewhiskey. Remus panted heavily into the microphone for added effect; and then he continued to seduce not only his lover, but the whole entire establishment.

/What full lips you have.

They're sure to lure someone bad.

So until you get to grandma's place

I think you ought to walk with me and be safe./

Remus began to slowly stalk back and forth across the stage. He seemed to be a caged animal; longing for it's freedom. The patrons of the bar began to get up and grind slowly on the dance floor. Remus smirked at the dance floor and then allowed his gaze to travel once again to his lover. It seemed Sirius had been waiting for Remus to look at him. Sirius stood up when he was sure Remus was solely focused on him.

/I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on

Until I'm sure that you've been shown

That I can be trusted walking with you alone.

Owoooooooo/

Remus watched as Sirius seemingly glided to the dance floor. He watched with lustful eyes as his lover began to sway his hips to the hypnotic beat of the song. Remus licked his lips at the sight his lover made.Remus growled low into the microphone, and continued his song. He watched possessively as two men began to dance with his lover. One man was grinding himself against Sirius' arse, as the other man grinded against Sirius' front.

/Little Red Riding Hood

I'd like to hold you if I could

But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't.

Owooooooooo/

Remus watched as the two men his lover was dancing with began to lick and sniff his lover's neck. Remus could barely control himself. Taking the microphone with him, Remus descended into the writhing mass of bodies on the dance floor. Slowly, he grinded and danced his way to his lover. When Remus reached his lover, he paused in his song to growl warningly at the two men. Sirius smirked at Remus, and then pushed his body close to Remus'. Sirius whispered into Remus' ear, "Yours. Always yours, lover."

/What a big heart I have-- the better to love you with.

Little Red Riding Hood

Even bad wolves can be good.

I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.

Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place./

Remus pulled Sirius to the stage, and then he pulled him up onto the stage. He caressed Sirius' body with hand, while crooning into the microphone he held in his other hand. Remus pulled Sirius close, and sniffed and licked at Sirius' neck. He drove Sirius wild with his teasing licks and nips. Sirius held onto Remus for seemingly dear life as Remus continued to grind against him and finish his song.

/Little Red Riding Hood

You sure are looking good

You're everything that a big bad woulf could want.Owoooooooo! I mean baaaaa! Baaa/

Remus howled and bit Sirius' neck-- leaving his mark; and taunting others with the knowledge that this tasty little morsel was his and all his.


End file.
